As data rate of high-speed I/Os continues to increase, the relative length of cables that may be supported tends to decrease due to signal degradation. To increase the length of cables that may be supported, re-drivers are often employed to decrease signal degradation. In particular, re-drivers may amplify a signal and, in the case of differential signaling, may re-time the signals to re-syncronize the signals.